Benutzer Diskussion:LilacLime
Hi, Brave Ten Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Brave Ten Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Sunny108 (Diskussion) 22:05, 18. Mär. 2012 Hi LilacLime! Ich möchte mich noch mal entschuldigen das ich so lange nicht da war, aber ich habe gerade wirklich VIEL Stress... ich hoffe das verstehst du... Ab sofort werde ich versuchen wieder mit zumachen, so oft es eben geht :) Ich denke die Leute, die hier mal in diesen Wiki vorbeischauen, haben es dir zu verdanken, dass man in diesem Wiki schon sehr viel nachschlagen kann (: Also..... noch mal "Sorry", und dir noch einen schönen Tag :D Also... das mit dem komentar hab ich schon gesehen und "Ui! Ein Komentar!!" Aber Trotzdem muss ich sagen, dass du hier viel Arbeit geleistet hast, und ich mich i-wie schlecht fühle, weil du so viel und ich so wenig gemacht hab D: Und ich wollt mal fragen, ob wir auch die Story der Personen aus ihrer Sicht aufschreiben, also nicht nur Fähigkeiten oder Kindheit. Weißte wie ich's meine? Ich war mir da nicht so ganz sicher... deshalb frag ich mal... Also gut!! Jetzt fühl ich mich nicht mehr schlecht!! Also Berichte von dir werd ich schon mal nicht löschen! Wenn dann höchsten bearbeiten. Klar ist das noch mein Wiki, jedoch sind wir ja ein Team - mehr oder weniger... und ich wollt dich einfach mal fragen was du davon hälst. :) Und jetzt versuchen wir neue Mitglieder anzuwerben!!! Und ergänzen uns... ich hoffe mal das von Brave 10 'ne 2. Staffel kommt... der Ani hat mir soooo gut gefallen... (deswegen auch das Wiki :), sie sollten sich mit der Staffel jedoch noch Zeit lassen - erst bis wir alles fertig haben! ;D Dann können sie mit ihrer Staffel loslegen, und wir haben wieder neue Arbeit...! Hi Hier bin ich nochmal. Weißt du vielleicht wie man diese blaue Leiste bearbeitet? Wo Charaktere und so drinne steht... ich wollt nichts löschen, aber ich wollt noch gern Musik, also Opening und Ending, hinzufügen, aber ich weiß leider nicht wie... Würdest du das machen? Oder mir schreiben wie man das macht? So, geh dann mal noch Informationen über Veronica beschaffen! ;) Vielen, lieben, herzlichen Dank für die Information!!!! Ich mach mich dann gleich morgen an die Bearbeitung. Ich bin froh, das ich mit dir hier drin arbeite. Du bist wirklich nett!!!! Noch 'nen schönen Abend! Klar verstehen wir uns gut XD wär ja auch blöd wenn wir und nicht verstehen würden... aber ich glaub, dass könnt mich gar nicht, mich mit dir NICHT verstehen XD Ich find dich jetzt schon super sympahtisch :) (Un das sag ich nicht, weil ich schleimen will XD) Ich find deine texte nicht schlecht, nein im Gegenteil: sie sind doch ganz gut!!! Aber natürlich müssen wir noch mehr Bilder einfügen!! :) Ich finde persöhnlich kleinere Wikis iwie besser - das ist wir in einem kleinen Dorf, wie bei mir wo ich wohne, jeder kennt dort jeden!! Aber 2 Personen sind dann doch noch ein wenig ZU Wenig!!! XD Und findste den Artikel mit Veronica wirklich so gut?? Na Ja... wir "sehen" uns denk ich ja morgen... Hi noch noch mal... Alsoooo.... das war gut: gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern! *scharf Luft einsaug* ein neues Wikis (Da kam ne Meldung, das du ein neues Wiki hast...seltsam..) Sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe benötigst!! Steh dir gern zur Seite!!!! Und: Hast du Beelzebub geschaut? Wenn ja, würdest du es empfelen?? Ich hab überlegt mir das mal anzuschauen... Das mit dem Luft-einsaugen war nicht ernst gemeint!! Um Gottes Willen, nein!!! Ich werd mir wahrscheinlich mal die erste Folge von Beelzebub anschauen...und dann entsheiden. Auf Schlägertypen steh ich nähmlich nich... Ich schau lieber Naruto und halt Brave 10. Eher was mit Ninjas, und auf jeden Fall müssen Fantasy Elemente drin sein... sonst läuft da gar nichts! XD Du nervst nich mit deinen Smiley's!! (: Die gehören im Internet halt einfach dazu, ne? XD Gute nacht wünsch ich dir noch!! Findste das wirklich so toll?! Ich hab erhlich gesagt nur ein bisschen rum experimentiert, und hab das Bild mit den schicken Blümchen durch Zufall auf meinem PC gefunden :)... ich hab auch mal versucht das Bild von Brave 10 als Hintergrund zu machen, da wo alle drauf sind... das sah aber Schrott auf. Also entschied ich mich für niedliche Blümchen!!! XD Aber wenn dir das gefällt freuts mich!! :D Jaaaaaa, ich fleißig war!!!!!! Schön das ich dich 'enthusiatstisch' mache!! ;D Und ich hab noch ne Frage an dich... ich hab leider keine Ahnung wie man diese Tabellen mit der Charakterinfo macht... wahrscheinlich ist das wieder ganz einfach, und ich stell mich einfach zu blöd an! Würdes du's mir erklären wie man diese Charainfo macht? Wär echt nett von dir! XD By By und 'ne gute Nacht (falls du das noch am Abend lesen solltest) (Sunny108 19:03, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) Siehste!!:D ich habs gewusst das es einfach ist!!! Aber ICH stell mich mal wieder zu blöde an.. Ich benutz Grafik Ansicht, aber man muss bestimmt Code Ansicht benutzen, ne? Außerdem ist Code Ansicht gruselig... DAAAAAAAAAANKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ich stell mich wirklich zu blöd an... auf das was du mir geschickt das, wär ich nie im Leben gekommen... D: Na ja... ich bin dann mal off... Gute nacht!! Sunny108 20:18, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Na ja... ich muss das aufholen, was ich in den letzten Wochen verpasst hab! Ich kann jetzt auch net jeden Tag so viel reinschreiben - Schule fängt wieder an!! :( Und da jetzta auch schon April ist, und bald Sommerferien anfangen, schreiben diese dummen Lehrer bestimmt 'ne Menge Tests und Klassenarbeiten... OMG!! 178.0.248.248 14:32, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das da oben hab ich geschrieben, Sunny, hab nur vergessen mich anzumelden... :o ich frag mich grad, wie man sowas vergessen kann... dumme Sunny, dumme Sunny!!! Sunny108 14:37, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja Ja... Schule, Schule, Schule... wir ham's schon nicht leicht als Schüler... welche Klasse biste, und macht ihr grad schwere Sachen?? Also wir schon... besonders in Mahte... wie ich das Fach hasse... D: Also ich geh generell ziemlich spät ins Bett... meistens les ich dann noch, schau 'nen Film im Fernsehen oder so... dann kanns dann mal schon halb 11 werden... XD Ohhhhhh... ich glaub ich werd krank... maaaaaaan!!! Ich mag das nicht! :( ich wollt dich dann nur noch inforieren, dass ich wahrscheihnlich meist nurnoch am WE was arbeiten kann.... nich so viel Zeit tagsüber... Na ja... By By, und dir noch 'nen schönen Abend!! Sunny108 19:04, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey!! Also ich geh in die 7. Klasse... ich hoff mal das es dir nichts ausmacht das ich ein paar Jährchen jünger bin als du.^^ Mir machts nichts aus, das du älter bist! Yeah... Variablen eliminieren... XD OK. Dann ist das mit den Wiki Aktivitäten ja auch mal geklärt. :) Und: ja genau! Die lieben kleinen Userleinchen können lieber selber mithelfen, als einfach Anforderungen zu stellen!! XD Das wir als 1. bei Google stehen hab ich noch gar nicht gemerkt!! Aber es freut mich! ;D Sunny108 17:54, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh... Erwachsen also? XD Och...Ich komm mir aber gar nich so vor. Na ja... auch iwie logisch!! :D Na da bin ich ja beruigt, dass es dir egal ist mit dem Alter! Hatte schon schlimme Vorstellungen...! Und wieso findest du mich 'erwachsen'? Liegt das an dem Schreibstil? Wenn ja kanns daran liegen, das ich grad 'nen Roman schreib. Und da muss man ja dann schon sachlich schreiben... ich glaub das kennste ja, ne? XD Puh... endlich WE!! Vielleicht kann ich dann noch was machen hier drin...! Der Fr war echt nich so toll... ich musst in Sport mit 'n paar freunden was vortanzen!! :( das war echt doof... musstet ihr sowas auch mal machen? Sunny108 19:17, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Soooooo.... jetzt bin ich mal endlich wieder da, nachdem mein Internet nicht ging. Es geht zwar immer noch nicht, aber ich schreib vom Info Unterricht aus XD Oh du Arme! Hast de da 'ne richtig schlechte Note in Musik bekommen?? Also ich bin ziemlich gut im singen!! XD Ich hatte bis jetzt nur Einsen und eine Zwei!! Und das mit den Tests kenn ich nur zu gut -.- an fast jeden Tag lauern die Lehrer mit fiesen Arbeiten auf uns!! XD Ich hab doch keine schlimme Reaktion von dir erwartet :D Mit meinem Roman bin ich nicht wirklich weit...D: ich aber immerhin schon mal den Prolog hab!!! Aber iich kom jetzt auch nicht wrklich zum schreiben, und außerdem fällt mit immer nichts ein :( Ohhhh... bist du wirklich sooo schlecht in singen?? Ich dacht immer wir Mädchen haben das iwie ein bisschen im Blut das singen..^^ Also versteh ich das so, das du ziemlich gut malen kannst?? Unsere nachbarn hören manschmal sogar, wenn die Regenwürmer husten XD Also in meinem Roman geht es hauptsächlich um ein Mädchen, das unfreiwillig in eine fantasie Welt hineingezogen wird... Natürlich gibts auch nen Jungen ;D Ich könnt noch soooo viel darüber schreiben, aber das hier können ja auch andere lesen...!!! Und das will ich jetzt net UNBEDINGT :] Och menno... D: wieso stehen wir jetzt net mehr an 1. Stelle?! Doof... Na ja... By :P (Sunny108 17:04, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Ach ja!! Ich komm jetzte in den nächsten Tagen nicht dazu was ins Wiki zu schreiben... Sorry... Ich kann nich so gut malen... :( Irgendwann wird das Wki schon mal fertig werden!! Das schaffen wir schon :D Ich wünschte es gebe von Rechtschreibfehler ein bisschen weniger...!!! Ich hasse Rechtschreibung. Bei mir sind wir nicht mehr an der 1. Stelle... na ja wer weiß!! Jaaaaa du darfst ihn auch lesen!! ;D Aber wie machen wir das den?? Hast du Mail? Ich hab grad mal eine Nachricht von dir gelsen mit Nurarihyon (?) no Mago... die hab ich iwie mal überlesen :) Na ja auch jeden Fall kenn ich das, aber nur die 1. Staffel, ich wollt aber auch mal die 2. gucken.. :D Ich fand den Ani doch schon ziemlich gut, und du hast recht was das mit den Charakteren angeht... ist doch schon ziemlich schwer was gutes reinzuschreiben!! Ich könnt dir ja auch helfen, wenn ich mal Zeit hätte... XD Ich war nämlich auch gestern gar nicht da... ich war 8km wandern bei der 7 seen Wanderung... das war echt 'klasse'... D: Und dann fuhren wir auch noch mit dem Boot und ich wurde Seekrank... das war nicht so toll -.- Ach übrigens hats du's schon bemerkt?? Ich hab so'n tolles Favicon oder so, erstellt... na ja ich habs runtergeladen, aber ich finde das passt iwie voll dazu :D Oder passt Yin und Yang doch nicht so gut??? Soooo hier bin ich noch mal.... Alles gute zum Geburtstag!!! :D Ich wünsch dir alles Gute und viele Geschenke!! Und hoffentlich blässt du alle Kerzen aus und wünschst dir das das Wiki irgendwann mal komplett ist XD (Musst du nathürlich nicht, war nur Spaß :D) By By Sunny108 09:08, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Waaaaas, keine Kerzen ;D Ich hab immer Kerzen drauf^^ Was für'ne Obsttorte? Sorry das ich frage aber es interresiert mich iwie :) Sooooo... ich hab dir mal 'ne Mail geschrieben!! Hoff mal die kommt an... Hehehe... Bis später mal!! ich hoffe mal inständig das die Mail angekommen ist!!! Ich hab dir mal meinen Prolog geschickt! Also meinen Freundinen gefiel es ziemlich gut!! Hoffr dir auch. Na ja, in Gelee kann man wirklich schlecht Kerzen reinstecken!! :) Und die Früchte sind alle gut - außer Ananas..!! Nichts gegen deinen Kuchen, aber ich mag kein Ananas! Eeeeecht?? :3 Meinst du wirklich ich sollte das veröfentlichen? Ich hab ja die ganze Geschichte durchgearbeitet... maaaaan das war vielleicht ne Arbeit!! Ich hab dann nu Angst wenn ich das an ein Verlag schicke das die das dann nicht annehmen würden... na klar muss man es mal überall probieren, aber trotzdem ist ne absage dann doch nicht soooo toll... D: Ich schreib auf jeden Fall am WE weiter, und dann schick ich dir den teil... du bist so die einzige die meine ganze Geschichte lesen darf...!! :D Yeah!!!! Du kannst mir ja auch helfen bei dem Roman, ich kom nämlich grad nicht besonders weiter, und dann erwähn ich dich in der Danksagung...!!! XD Ich schick dir jetzt mal am WE noch einen Teil Oki?? Hallo und einige Anfragen^^ 11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey, ich hab gestern angefangen auf dem netten brave 10 Wiki rumzuwerkeln (Ergänzungen zu Charadetails, die im japanischen Sprachraum bereits bekannt sind, Kanji, Namen bearbeiten etc.) Jetzt hätte ich einige Fragen^^ (so an dich als Admin XD): 1. Könntest du bitte festlegen ob in den Überschriften der Charakterseiten nun Vor- oder nachname zuerst stehen? Bei Rokurou z.b ist der Vorname zuerst, bei z.b Mitsunari und Kanetsugu der nachname (ich wäre dafür, dass überall der nachname zuerst steht^^) 2. Könntest du die Namen in der Überrschrift von den Seiten von Rokurou (wegen dem fehlenden u) und Kojurou (wegen dem o in der Mitte zuviel) ändern?^^ 3. Darf ich Kamanosuke bitte zum Mann ändern? Der ist nämlich auch im manga (auch in der Fortsetzung) ein kerl...ich kümmere mich selbstständlich darum das Ganze umzuschreiben, soass es passt^^ (wenns ok ist) 4.Apropos Fortsetzung: Darf ich das Wiki bitte um die ganzen neuen Charaktere aus Brave 10 S ergänzen? Eventuell auch um einen ganzen Artikel zur Fortsetzungsserie?^^ Die sind zwar nur auf japanisch erhältlich, aber was solls? Gerade deshalb sind doch gerade deutsprachige Infos dazu nötig! Auch auf Gefahr des Spoilers hin o.o 5. Dem hinzuzufügen: dürfte ich dann auch alle existierenden Charakterseiten um einen Teil mit deren neuen Erlebnissen und Veränderungen in der Fortsetzung ergänzen? Macht die Seiten länger und dürfte auch ganz interessant sein^^ 6. Wie wäre es den Charakteren eine Trivia hinzuzufügen? Es gibt eine ganze Menge Kleinzeug, dass zwar teilweise hochinteressant ist, aber nicht wirklich in mehr als 1-2 Sätzen erklärt werden muss (wusstest du z.b, dass Kamanosukes Tattoo eigentlich eine Narbe ist?!) Selbstverständlich würde ich mich für den Geroßteil wenn nicht gar all diesr Änderungen freiwillig melden^^ (ich hab bloß keine Ahnung wie man als nicht-Admin Artikelberschriften ändern kann o.o) Hab im Moment nen kaputten Fuß und ohnehin nix besseres zu tun XD außerdem finde ich, dass B 10 und auch die Förtsetzung Brave 10 Spiral eine ordentlich durchgestylte und verlässliche Wikiseiten verdienen! >.< In Hoffnung auf eine Antwort von dir, Sakisa~ 11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)11:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)~~ 13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Sakisa (Diskussion) 13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) So, kurzes Update: Ich habe herausgefunden wie man die Überschriften ändert (juchhe!) und bi grad beim rumändern^^ Ansonsten sind die anderen Fragen aber noch aktuell! 13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)13:57, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Sakisa (Diskussion)